


Waves of Memory

by Pixy_qq



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheating, Depends, Emo Keith (Voltron), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Ocean, Past, Past Cheating, Past Drug Addiction, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Surfer Lance (Voltron), idk - Freeform, idk about smut, odd writing, past relationship, side relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixy_qq/pseuds/Pixy_qq
Summary: Lance, an amazing surfer who was great with people. Tall, dark short hair with beautiful skin. He was known around for his looks and flirtatious moves on both girls and boys. Then we have the amazing Keith. A bit of an out caster but an amazing person. He seemed edgy and rude but was actually just a boy who wanted affection.The two get close at a beach party that they were forced to attend by some of their friends. From there on, their relationship blooms….but any flower can rot.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 12





	1. Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I’m starting and didn’t think about. Really i just let myself makeup as i go so this will be twisting i guess. Sorry if there’s errors.

“Beautiful” Lance said as he looked at the sea that laid in-front of him. He stood there, in his thin shorts and iconic shell ankle bracelets. The skies colors were straight out of a painting. The colors of blue, purple and pink, blended across the sky. Grabbing the custom made surfboard, Lance began to walk to the sea bay. Looking down at his feet that were buried in the sand. The oceans wave would sweep across his cold feet and leave with nothing left.  
Each step leading him into the vast ocean. The more Lance enjoyed the water, made him second think about surfing and just enjoy the water with a late swim. So he did, throwing his board back on the sand.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The black haired male sat at the park's bench alone, waiting for his friends to come back from their restroom break. Looking into the sky, Keith thought of how beautiful the sky is. It amazed him… Space that is… anything that the mind can’t really comprehend. It gave him hope, hope that there’s something put there other than humans. Keiths’ train of thought was brought back by the loud “Hey!” That came from Adam and Shiro. His two older friends that he has known for a while now. They raised him in a way, even though they’re not that old to be his parents. “Hmmm.. its getting late out guys…. should we go somewhere else?” Adam said, looking around at the empty park. “OH! How about the beach? It’s gonna be a full moon tonight and the view should be really fucking amazing”. Said Keith, in a bit of a higher pitched voice. The sound of excitement, that’s what it is. “Okay yeah… that’s a bet”

Shiro said with a small nod and smile. The small friend group grabbed their things and headed to Shiro's car, carrying on their small conversation as they walk.  
The beach, the smell of salt water, the sound of seagulls that would flood the sky. The soothing sounds of the small calm waves. It felt amazing to Keith. Kinda felt at home in a away. He wasn’t even raised at a beach, he just finds it relaxing.

“Shiro, take your shoes off, you don’t wanna get sand in them you dummy” Adam said with a heartwarming chuckle. Shiro turned to look at him with a sigh”fiiiinne”

Once the lovely group got their stuff together, they headed to the sandy heaven. Walking further, Keith noticed a young man in the water. He wasn’t far but he wasn’t that close either. He didn’t pay no mind to it sense it wasn’t odd for people to go on late night swims, mainly when there’s a full moon.

Speaking of a full moon… it looked beautiful. Keith's eyes trailed away from the young man from the distance to look at the scene in front of him. “Beautiful” Keith said, his eyes sparkling with nothing but joy. The smile slowly creeping his face as well. Shiro and Adam took a glance at each other then walked over to Keith. “Yeah.. it really is huh?” Adam said, rubbing Keiths back to smooth him a bit. Shiro glanced at the Male once he got closer to the water “Oh...That’s lance” he said when a laugh.

“Who?” Keith and Adam said. “He’s an old friend of mine actually, we were really close in high school” Shiro said as he took in a deep breath and yelled out to the male at sea. “Ay!!LANCE!”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lance was snapped from his own train of thought once he heard his name be called from behind him. Turning around to see the familiar man. Lance grew a smile and quickly swam to land. Slowly reaching back, lance walked over to Shiro and gave him a hug. “Awe damn lance you’re all wet !” Shiro said with a graceful laugh. Lance rolled his eyes “well duh…. you look as handsome as ever” lances eyes trailed away from shiro, to meet the eyes of two others. He looked at the boy who was about the same age as him “well hi.. aren’t you cute” lance said with a sly smirk.

He walked over and looked over at Adam “I know you! Shiro talks a lot about you-“ shiro quickly elbowed lance in his side and laughed nervously as Adam was left dumb founded. “Uh anyway, this here is Keith and Adam” Lance, who was now in pain but understood the single, waved at them. “Names Lance” he said, winking at Keith and giving Adam a warm smile. Keith cleared his throat and spoke a bit nervously”uh.. nice to meet you lance” He said as he caught Shiro giving him a smirk. Keith gave him an eye, his way of telling him to shut up. “Why are you out late? I’m guessing you like swimming ?” Adam said “Guys this is McClain” That was all shiro had to say for both Keith and Adam to make an oh with their mouths. “Yeah that makes sense now” Keith said with a small laugh. “ Yeah, I was gonna surf but I decided to enjoy the water instead”


	2. Good Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is in worry and Keith is just a happy bug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still lost on what to do but i think i have ideas :) i hope my writing gets longer the further i go, so I’m sorry about that lmao.

Lance talked to the group for a while, about the ocean and his life and so on. Yes he had friends but it was nice to talk to people who are new, it felt… kinda nice. 

The night grew colder and lance was ready to go home. 

“Hey, I think we should all get home and get some sleep for the night,” Lance said as Shiro looked over at him with a nod. 

“Yeah i think the same” said Keith as he yawned “I’m getting tired”

On the way to the car, Keith couldn’t get the tall blue eyed blue out of his mind. 

_Why’s he hot? He’s hot… he’s hot.. and seems nice… Hot and nice? He even started to flirt with me. Do I have a chance ? I hope i have a chance… wait no… there’s no way… right?_

“Earth to Keith !” Adam yelled as he looked at the dazed Keith that just stood outside the already open car door. Keith quickly whipped his head over to Adam and blushes a deep red that was hard to notice in the dim moonlight that casted over his face.

“Sorry sorry” 

Keith looked over at the sandy beach where lance was walking to his home as well. As Keith got into the car, he decided to ask shiro, “so..You have a nice friend”

“Yeah… yes Keith, he’s single” Shiro said as he started the car, “Still trying to get over his last relationship though… i think”

“Oh.. must suck” Keith said, acting tough. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Once keith got home, he immediately decided to take a bath sense the feeling of sand bothered the hell of it. 

Standing in the warm shower, keith stared at the wall. Dumbfounded..star struck.,,, love at first sight? 

_What is this? Love? No// love at first sight can’t be real. Why am i like this? Why was he so…. beautiful? His skin even looked smooth… his jawline,,,abs,,,arms…_

_Keith covered his face with his hands as he slapped himself just a bit, hard enough to snap himself out of his gay thoughts._

_He’s been out of the closet for some time but is still scared to admit it because it still isn’t the norm of society, so he only tells someone if they asked him. Snapping back, keith finished his shower a few minutes later. His feet touching the soft, fur like texture of a rug that laid in front of the shower. Grabbing the towel and drying his skin as he listened to the soft punk music that came from his phone._

_I wonder if he has social media… maybe Instagram?_

_Keith didn’t think twice as he grabbed his phone and went to lay on his bed after changing into some shorts. Clicking onto the app, he went straight to the search bar._

_“Lance..mcklain?” Nothing popped up that seemed to be him “ lance …. McClain?” There he was, the first profile to pop up. Keiths heart started to race as pressed it… private.. damn._

_1///2///3_

_Keith had counted to himself as he built up the courage to finally click the request button. Throwing his phone across the bed with soft shaking hands._

**_DING_ **

Keiths heart almost stopped.

Is that him?

Keith slowly grabbed his phone and looked at the notification. It was a dm? Huh? Keith unlocked his phone to only see that it was lance. His heart was pounding, clicking the message after he checked to see if he had followed him back. He did.

**Lancey:**

**Hey, i see you found my acc:} sorry if I’m bothering you, don’t know if you’re asleep.**

**Mothgod:**

**Hey uh no, I’m not and yeah shiro gave it to me. He said I should become close or sum.**

That was a lie of course. 

**Lancey:**

**Really? Yeah it seems like something he would do. We can hang out tomorrow afternoon if you’re not busy**

**Mothgod:**

**Yeah for sure, I don’t have nothing to do.**

**Lancey:**

**So… mothgod? Why that ?**

Keiths face went red as he looked at his username in embarrassment, debating if he should change it now.

**Mothgod:**

**Uhmmmmm… long story? Haha does it suck or sum? Should I change it ?**

**Lancey:**

**No no no! It’s all good! No need to change it, I think it's pretty nice to be honest.**

**Mothgod:**

**Oh okay… got scared for a moment lol**

**Anyway I’m guessing you’re just laying down? Getting ready to sleep?**

**Lancey:**

**Yeah i am :) creeeepppppyyy mothgod**

**Mothgod:**

**Lol I’m just saying sense its getting late**

**Lancey:**

**Yeah you’re right tbh. Wellllllll ima get some sleep so I’m not grumpy when we’re hanging out.**

**Mothgod:**

**Ah okay, I will too. See you tomorrow, goodnight**

Keith smiled to himself as he turned off the phone. Getting up won't be so bad after all. He went to turn off his lights, only leaving his moth night light on that stood on his desk like a trophy. Keith slowly drifted to sleep with a warm, small smile on his face. 

Lance sat on his bed with a sigh. He didn’t think much of keith, he was scared to get close to someone again. Keith.. he’s a friend of shiro and that’s why lance wont get close… or at least all he can do is try not to but he knows damn well he’s gonna fall head over hills for him. Well time can only tell I guess.

Lance took his medicine that was stashed away in his dresser that was right next to his bed. Laying there for about half an hour, lance was finally able to fall asleep as he hugged onto his pillow tightly. 

It can’t be that bad, right ? …..

Right?

Lance woke up bright and early. Around 7 am. He was currently in his bathroom, his face mask still on his face as he brushed his teeth. Spitting into the sink then rinsing his mouth out with water with a gargle then another spit into the sink. Looking back up at the mirror, lance began to peel off the mask with ease. It was pretty normal to him sense he has done face mask for the longest time now.

It didn’t take lance long to get dressed. He just wore black skinny jeans and a blue hoodie that covered his black shirt he got from a shop by the beach a few days ago. 

It wasn’t that late actually, it felt late to lance. He had gotten everything done in a good amount of time, probably about an hour and a half. 

DING

Lance looked over at his phone that laid on his bed. He walked over and grabbed it, seeing that it was Keith giving him a good morning text. Lance smiled as he looked at the text, sending him a text back. Lance placed his phone in his back pocket, thinking to himself. 

_Did i just smile to his text..._

lance brushed off the thought and went to his door, about to leave. As he opened the door, he flinched sense he wasn’t expecting shiro to be standing there, acting like nothing ever happened. 


	3. Uh huh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A welcome back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes i know i really suck at writing:(

“Shiro” lance said as he looked at the man who had a small box in his hands. 

“Yeah, it's me” Shiro walked in, letting himself welcome and honestly lance didn’t really mind. Lance closed the door and turned to look at him.

“So… what’s that?” Lance smiled, falling for the man's charms once again, walking over to him to see that there’s a bow on top of the small box. 

“Welllll… it's a small gift for you, kind of a way to say welcome back?” 

Lance had been out of his hometown from some town, a little bit after high school. It’s been about maybe 3 or 4 years. He had come back about a month ago. Yes, shiro knew but kept to himself.

“Ah…. yeah” lance looked to the ground awkwardly “it's been some time now, i got home sick and wanted to move back,, ya know?”

“Yeah...so uhm.. here?” Shiro gave lance the small black box. Lance unraveled the bow and opened it. 

“A charm bracelet” Lance said, in an adoring way. Admiring the charm bracelet that already had his initials on charms and a tiny island charm. It was cute, kinda heartwarming. 

“Thanks shiro” Lance said as he placed it on his kitchen table. “I didn’t really think about getting you anything sense ya know…” Lance said as he gave him an eye.

The mood changed, the whole house felt cold, suffocating. 

“Lance… cmon now” Shiro said, placing his hand on his head as a way to massage his temples. 

“What? So we’re gonna act like nothing happened ?” 

Tense… it grew tense.

“Lance that was already a year ago” Shiro said as he looked over at him” Why can’t you just forgive me already?” Lance laughed at the man, in petty. “ forgive you?”

“No” 

“You’re toxic.. manipulative.., if I forgive you and act like nothing happened I know I’m going to get hurt” Lance grabbed his car keys, getting ready to leave again “Get ou-“

“Lance… I'm sorry okay ?” He said as he grabbed Lances arm, pulling him into a gentle hug. 

Lance,,, of course let him in, hugging the taller and buffer male as well. He missed him, even though their past wasn’t pretty. It was kinda… traumatic? “Shiro…” Lance pulled away, not making eye contact as he stared out his window “How’s Adam and you? I hear you got even closer…”

“.. yeah, why?”

“Allura” Lance said bluntly.

“Don’t-“ Shiro said in a way to stop him from talking. “Does he know about her? He clearly didn’t recognize my name,, he doesn’t know your past” lance said, starting his fit again. “Lance… why the hell would i tell him about all that?” Lance rolled his eyes and sighed “ you got a point but i mean if you guys get together,,, you have to open up to him,,, tell him everything ya know?”

“Well when the time comes..yeah but that isn’t now”Shiro said as he began to walk to the door. “You seem to be going somewhere, want me to walk you to your car?” 

“Yeah...sure” lance said as he followed shiro out of his house

“Where are you heading?” Shiro asked. “Just to go get a few things then go eat lunch with keith, the friend of yours? He said you wanted us to get to know each other” Shiro looked confused'' I did?... hm.. if I did I don’t remember”. Shiro said as he shrugged.

“He’s a good guy actually, Adam had introduced me to him after high school” shiro said as he grabbed his car keys “well.. I’m off” Shiro said as he walked off, getting into his car and not wasting time leaving. Lance stood there as he left, he felt so many things at the moment. He was mad, at himself, at Shiro. Sad about Adam, sad that he can’t truly get over their past relationship. Confused on how he knew where he was, confused on what to do. He knows he shouldn’t talk to him anymore, to let go of his past. Does he? Mmmm… not really. 

  
  
  
  
  


The smell of baked goods were strong as Keith sat outside at a bench of a bakery in town, watching as people walked by with bags from the shops all over the place. This part of town was practically a mall outside. He wore something a bit more presentable. Keith wore dark blue skinny jeans with a black T-shirt and a red jacket. 

“Hey,” Lance said, as he stood in front of keith. 

“Oh hey” Keith said with a small smile on his face. “Sorry if this isn’t your ideal type of hangout by the way, we could head somewhere else if you wanna” lance said as he looked around.

“No it's all good” said Keith as he stood up from his seat and walked over to lance, “I’m actually kinda in the mood for sweets… and there’s a bakery right here” Keith said “Wanna come along?” 

Lance looked over at the small bakery “Hmmmm...sure why not” he said with a shrug as they both walked into the light hearted bakery. It was cute, it looked … medieval themed? Even the waiters were dressed pretty cool. Keith looked adored, he loved stuff like this but didn’t expect it. 

“Woah…” said the amazed Keith as they went to sit themselves. “Yeah, nice right? I used to love it here as well, ``Lance said as he picked up the menu that was laid out informs of them by a waiter who seemed to have elf ears and a beautiful black decent dress. 

“Hmmm, I’ll get your cheesecake with a cup of strawberry lemonade,” lance said, knowing his usual order. The waiter looked at Keith who was staring at the menu still. 

“I’ll have the… the cherry cheesecake with a small tea” Keith said as he gave the menu to the girl. The waitress smiled at the two of them”alright, it’ll be here soon” she said as she walked off to the back.

“So…”Keith said”how long have you been surfing? I mean i know I’ve heard about you in high school but is that when you started ?”

“Mmm… kinda? I started to learn in 8th grade and got better on out and so yeah, I gained popularity over it in my junior year” lance said as he looked at the other that sat in front of him. “You’ve lived here for a long time as well huh? That’s cool, sad I haven’t met you before though” said lance.

“Meh… I was a bit of a loner back in high school so i think its a pretty good thing” he said with a laugh. “Meh, I wouldn’t really care actually, I wasn’t like that and I’m still not” keith seemed more comfortable around him now, he was really nice.

The whole day, they were going to stores and looking at the cool clothes or weird stuff in some shops. By the end of it, Keith had 2 bags full of clothes and some tiny action figures and Lances bag was about the same as both of his senses they had actually had a lot in common. 

“I had fun today, better than sitting at home” lance said with a huff. He had a job but he hates his days off sense he’s usually going out for a swim or doing anything that can get his mind off his boredom.

“Yeah I agree” Keith said with a chuckle “ I’m usually on my game when I’m off” he said as he opened his car door and placed the two bags inside in the back. 

“Well, thanks for agreeing to come along” Lance said as he looked at the other male. There was..some tension. It felt a bit odd.

“Uhm.. well ima head the other way sense my car isn’t around here” lance said with an awkward laugh. Keith nodded and put his hands in his pocket, getting awkward as well”yeah that’s a good idea” he said “well… See you another time Lance ``Keith said as he opened the driver's side door. 

“Oh! There’s a party tomorrow night… at the beach” lance said “you should come along… I’m sure that Shiro and your other friend will be there, ``Lance said as he cleared his throat.

“Eh… I’m not really a fan of big crowds though ``Keith said, not really wanting to go. 

“Please? It’s just one night! Plus it’ll be fun and if my friends don’t come, I don’t wanna be alone” lance said as he began to walk away.

“Don’t leave me hanging moth god” 

“FuuuucK” Keith whispered to himself, knowing damn well he’s going to go to that damn beach party. 


End file.
